


Slow News Week

by sn0wfl4k3s



Series: The Stoll Bros. Radio Show [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wfl4k3s/pseuds/sn0wfl4k3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Connor in the infirmary, it's left to Travis to report on how really nothing's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow News Week

**AUDIO TRANSCRIPT:** The Stoll Bros. Radio Show, 10/13

 

TRAVIS: Hello sweet listeners, and welcome to the Stoll Bros Radio Show!

TRAVIS: It's just me this week, cuz Connor's still in the infirmary. Reyna bitch-slapped him so hard I think she broke his face. I mean it was _kind of_ funny but also a little terrifying cuz I was a little afraid I was next, y'know?

TRAVIS: Anyway, so nothing really happened this week. Unless you count that smackdown between Clarisse and that Athena kid, but let's not pretend that's in any way surprising.

TRAVIS: So in the absence of news stories or anything interesting at all to do, I was just sort of bumming around the cabin and _guess what I found._

TRAVIS: _Connor's diary._

TRAVIS: And being the loving and kind brother that I am, I've decided to read it out loud to the entire camp!

TRAVIS: Alright so the cover says "Connor's Notebook" like he's trying to pretend this _isn't_ a diary. "Do not read, even if you're Travis" y'know, the usual. The skulls and flames are a nice touch.

TRAVIS: The first page is just a lot of puns and shitty jokes "to use at some point probably."

TRAVIS: Let's see here, "Camp Half-Butt," "Herpes Cabin," "Mr. _D_." Connor you basic bitch I thought of these years ago. Get on my level.

TRAVIS: Next page, a list of the nicest butts in camp. How do you even spell butts wrong what are you doing with your life, Connor. Top of the list it "me, obviously." Connor, your butt is average at best. _Nice_ would be pushing it. "Best in camp" is outright bullshit.

TRAVIS: Oh and here's a list of all the pranks we've done...

TRAVIS: Oh I forgot about that one! One time, we replaced the Aphrodite cabin's makeup with the Ares cabin's war paint and no one notice for like a week until some kid with allergies started breaking out in hives. Probably tells you something about the nature of war paint and makeup.

TRAVIS: Man, they were so pissed. We nearly died that day.

TRAVIS: List of bets we're taking. Connor always was good at book keeping, one of his few virtues.

TRAVIS: Oh my gods. Oh my gods a whole page devoted to his crush. This just in folks, the greatest news of all. My brother, Connor Stoll, is head over heels in love with- WHAT GREG? WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT I CAN'T ANNOUNCE TO HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE WHO MY BROTHER HAS A CRUSH ON?

TRAVIS: How is he here I thought he was comatose?

TRAVIS: You're saying he subconsciously knew I was reading his diary and dragged himself out of the infirmary and halfway across camp to tell me I need to stop? All the while with a broken face? I don't think that's physically possible, Greg.

TRAVIS: Well, in the name of prolonging my life, I might have to cut this episode short. Clearly Connor is a man on a mission.

TRAVIS: This has been The Stoll Bros Radio Show, I'm Travis Stoll, signing off.

 

Voice Talent: Travis Stoll

Tech: Greg from the Apollo cabin

Door Guard: Greg from the Apollo cabin

Brotherly Sissy-Fight Buffer: Greg from the Apollo cabin

Thanks, Greg


End file.
